Quote:Day 5: 3:00am-4:00am
This is a list of memorable quotes from "Day 5: 3:00am-4:00am". * Scott Evans: I'm bleeding. I think you broke my nose. * Jack Bauer: You'll get medical attention as soon as we're on the ground. Right now, your only concern should be flying this plane. * Curtis Manning: Audrey, I just got off the phone with County General. I have some great news. Your father survived the crash. * Audrey Raines: He's alive? * Curtis Manning: Yeah. One of our teams picked him up about 30 minutes ago. He's still in ICU, but they expect him to pull through. * President Logan: I can't believe it's come to this. I'm going to shoot down a plane full of innocent people. * Scott Evans: We can't land on the freeway. * Jack Bauer: Yes, we can. It's late. There's a curfew. There won't be any cars on the road. * Jack Bauer: You can either try to land this plane on the freeway, or I will. * President Logan: I still believe we were right. I still believe that we acted in the best interests of the country. * Martha Logan: You know what really gets me, Charles? That you had me going for so long... I had no idea you were such a good liar. If I wasn't so horrified by the fact that I married you, I might be impressed. * President Logan: (answering phone) Yes? * Presidential retreat operator: I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but I have an urgent call coming in from CTU. * President Logan: I don't want to talk to anyone from CTU. * Presidential retreat operator: He insists that you'll want to speak with him. He says it's concerning Jack Bauer. * President Logan: (picking up phone) Put him through. * Presidential retreat operator: Yes, sir. Go ahead, you're on with the President. * Miles Papazian: Mr. President? * President Logan: Yes. Go ahead. * Miles Papazian: You don't know me. My name is Miles Papazian. I work under Karen Hayes. * President Logan: What is this about? * Miles Papazian: It's about a recording, sir, that Jack Bauer has just delivered here to CTU. Sir, my understanding is it's a recording of a conversation of yours that, if leaked, could significantly compromise national security. * President Logan: Go on. * Miles Papazian: My superior, Ms. Hayes, is working with Bauer and Bill Buchanan. Their intention is to play the recording for the Attorney General. * President Logan: Why are you telling me this? * Miles Papazian: Because sir, I feel compelled to intervene, and I just wanted to make sure that you would approve. * President Logan: (smiling) I do, Mr. Papazian, I do approve. Listen, I'm uh, going to text you my private number. Let me know how it goes. And Miles - I promise you I won't forget this. * Miles Papazian: (smirking) Thank you, sir, that's all I wanted to hear. Mr. President, I look forward to speaking with you again soon. 521